Scorned to Saviour: A Dragonborn Tale
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: After loosing his wife and unborn child Atam Quicksilver buries his identity as High Elf and becomes the Dragonborn and then begins a quest for vengeance before coming across the real problem: Alduin.


**Scorned to Saviour: A Dragonborn Tale** By: Matthias Stormcrow

(A/N: Matthias Stormcrow here bringing you all a new story. I don't own anything except the Original Characters. Some dialog taken from the game but most is my own. Also I added in a couple of things because I thought they would be different. I like trying to stand out. So without further ado lets begin.)

Summery: After loosing his wife and unborn child Atam Quicksilver buries his identity as High Elf and becomes the Dragonborn and then begins a quest for vengeance before coming across the real problem: Alduin.

Prologue: Caught (O.C. POV)

My name is Atam Quicksilver, no not Adam Atam, I am not a Nord I am a High Elf born on Summerset Isle. I am of average height for one of my kind, yellow eyes, tanned skin and silver hair, which is a family trait hence the name Quicksilver I lived on the island among my kin for fifteen years before growing restless and bored. Then came the journey to land called Skyrim…and instant dislike by its people. They didn't like me, or what I looked like. When I landed here I looked for a house and constantly being denied everywhere I looked I decided to build one north-east of Falkreath.

In the six years I lived here I had one friend: Annabel Longknife, a Nord Swordswoman living in Falkreath and much to the annoyance of her fellow Nords we went from friends to lovers, then she became my wife. I loved her, I loved everything about her but I never thought in my wildest dreams that her being with me put her life in danger. I was away from our home hunting for food the night everything went wrong and my life changed forever.

I had been gone hunting from dawn till dusk and I was happy to be bringing home some wild game: two rabbits and a deer not a bad day. It was as I got closer that I noticed two things: One it was quiet and two the smoke. I ran toward the smoke fear clutching my heart and I arrived to a gruesome scene my house was burnt down and twenty yards in front of me was Annabel with a sword in her shoulder and cut across her lower stomach and a pool of blood around her. I ran toward her and gently picked up her head…she was already dead but I noticed there was too much blood for just Annabel and that is when I got a sickening feeling in my gut. I gently ripped through her white now red dress, and pried open her wound and what I saw shocked me to my core…she was pregnant. A couple weeks would have been my guess.

"Why? Why did she have to die? Why not me?" I shouted.

I began crying now. Now I was truly alone now. Everything we dreamed about, the life we wanted gone. I got up walked into the woods and began digging with my hands. I wanted to bury them it didn't seem right to just leave them there. I dug most of the night and then I climbed out gathered some flowers placed them into the grave then went and gently picked her up and placed her into the grave and then placed the dirt on her. Then I went into the ruins of the house and I found charred pieces of her armor and her Ebony Greatsword and I used that as a grave marker.

"In life you strived to be the best person you can for me. We always talked about starting a family someday here away from Battles and Wars and away from the problems of the world. That was our dream but now that's gone. I will find out who killed you Annabel. May you find eternal happiness in Soverngard. I will miss you I hope you can forgive me for not being able to join you when my time comes." I said softly before kissing the handle on the blade and I began to walk away then I stopped.

"I promise you revenge!" I screamed out.

I began my quest by planning to go back to Summerset Isle but I never made it for you see while I was nearing the border I was jumped by a rabble of Imperials unfortunately they thought I was back-up for somebody and before I could talk to them I felt somebody hit me with a blade handle and down I went unconscious.

I came to in a prisoner cart and my hands were bound and not only that I had no weapons or no armor or nothing. I looked across from me and then around me and I was in a cart with three other people: a horse thief and two soldiers all Nords well this will be an interesting ride. The horse thief tried talking to me and I just tuned him out. Don't get me wrong I don't hate Nords I just don't like them to most of them the only good Elf is dead Elf. Annabel obviously didn't share that mind set because I would often take her to Summerset Isle over the last few years.

While the three Nords were talking I looked toward where we were going and shuddered.

"Aw shit Helgen." I whispered to myself.

Helgen is a town fort owned by the Imperials…they were sending us to die here…I was going to die here looks like my quest was over before t even started.

**Chapter 1: Helgen** (Atam POV)

When cart pulled into town I saw a couple of Elves in the town Thalmor Annabel called them…did they know I was here probably not because nobody at home knew of my predicament. Looks like I am on my own.

When the cart stopped we got out and I looked around.

"One at time we will call your name and you will move toward the block in single file. Ulfric Stormcloak." The soldier said.

A man in some kind of fur cloak walked forward then turned left. I knew right and there who he was: Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm. Annabel told me all about each hold and the history of Skyrim after we got together so I am familiar to a degree of this country.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The soldier continued.

I looked around and beside me there was the Horse Thief.

"I'm not a rebel you can't do this." He whined.

With that he broke rank and ran…then was shot dead by archers…what an idiot. I turned my attention back to the soldier holding the list.

"There is still one person. You come forward." Another barked out.

I walked toward them not afraid of what was coming.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Atam Quicksilver of Summerset Isle." I replied.

"Are you apart of the Thalmor Embassy High Elf." He asked.

"No." I replied not about to lie.

"What should we do captain he is not on the list." He asked.

"Bring him to the block with others." She replied.

I began making my peace knowing what was coming. A priest walked toward us and began praying.

Off in the distance there was a roar and it had me slightly on edge.

"Next the High Elf." She commanded and there was another roar this time closer…what is that?

"Next prisoner." She called again.

I was lead toward the block and I was pushed down on the block with my neck turned. There was another roar and I looked up to see this big black Dragon but that is impossible Annabel told me they were extinct…apparently not.

"What in Oblivion is that?" A voice called from behind me.

"Sentry what do you see?" The Captain called

"Its in the clouds." Another shout came.

It landed on the tower in front of me and then looked directly at me and then it growled something and the clouds turned grey. I made my way to my feet and was blasted on my ass by a concentrated air blast…what kind of magic was that.

"Captain get these people out of here." A voice shouted.

I got to my feet and I was dizzy and I shook my head to clear the cobwebs there. When I could see straight enough I ran nearest open door, which was a tower and inside were six Nord soldiers and with me not being in the mood to deal with pig-headed idiots I ran by them up the steps of the tower. I made to the second floor when the Dragon burst in.

"Toor Shul." He said followed by a blast of fire.

It speaks…man that is some hot fire. It pulled away and I looked out the window seeing no escape at first until I noticed a building across from the tower had no roof…could I make that jump though. I wont know till I try and with that I backed up and ran and jumped into the next building. I jumped down to the first floor and made my way out of the building to see more Imperials trying to fight the dragon…I remember Annabel told me that the only thing that can kill a Dragon besides another Dragon was a being called The Dragonborn. Of course in the tales Annabel told me he had an army with him they called themselves The Blades.

I ran by the Imperial soldiers not caring the only thing I wanted to do was live through this encounter and that is what I will try to do. An Imperial ran in front of me telling me to follow him and I did figuring what dids I have to lose beside my head and my life.

Suddenly another soldier ran in front of us.

"We are escaping Hadvar and you cannot stop us." The soldier said.

We all heard a roar and I saw the Dragon come fly towards us and I ran into the nearest building with the Imperial.

"That was a Dragon wasn't it. Bad times had befallen us." He said softly.

"Yes that was a Dragon. My deceased wife told me about them and some further legends about this land." I replied.

"Come here and let me get those binds off." He said.

"Why help me," I asked. "After all I am just a High Elf to you Nords."

"I think with you I would have a better chance getting home back to my uncle then on my own." He said.

Fair enough. With that I walked forward and turned around and the soldier cut my bindings off.

"I am Hadvar I live in a nearby town called Riverwood with my uncle." He said. "Where do you live."

"I lived in a house near Falkreath with my wife before she and my unborn child was killed. I am now trying to find out who did it and why and then kill him or her." I replied.

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope you find who you are looking for. Hey why don't you look in these chests for some gear and maybe some weapons." Hadvar said.

I nodded and began looking finding some Imperial Light armor…I looked at Hadvar.

"Oh don't be a baby put them on if you want to live." Hadvar said.

Unwilling I put them on and they fit to my surprise.

"Now lets go. We need to leave." Hadvar said.

I nodded and we made out way down a rather long stone hallway and we could still gear the Dragon outside. We came to this gated door and I opened it quietly.

"Stormcloaks. Lets take them out." Hadvar said.

I nodded just going with the flow.

We walked in the battle began. I took the girl and Hadvar took the other. She cut me across the arm with her sword and it blood freely. I then kneed her in the gut and brought the sword down across the back of her head beheading her just as Hadvar killed his guy.

"You know your way around a sword." He remarked.

"We Elves are trained from Birth to handle ourselves. I am better with a bow." I replied.

Hadvar opened another barred door and we continued on our way through until we heard another roar and without thinking I yanked Hadvar back just in time as the ceiling fell where Hadvar just was.

"Thanks." He said.

I nodded and we kept going through a wooden door only to be faced by more Stormcloaks and we went in to kill them to. You see I am not normally the type to kill unnecessary but since Annabel's death that went out the window. It may seem like I am dishonouring her memory but to me I am honouring her memory by staying alive because she taught how to stay alive in Skyrim.

We kept on walking fighting more Stormcloaks soldiers and saving a couple of Imperials. Then we came up to a rather large room with Three Stormcloaks and we killed all of them but I picked up a Bow one of them dropped and I smiled remembering the lessons my mother taught me with a Bow.

"How good are you with that." Hadvar asked.

"Rather good if I say so myself." I replied.

He nodded and we continued on our way only to come across some Frostbite Spiders. I hate those things. Annoying little pests the lot of them.

"I know I saw the odd one whilst adventuring on Summerset. I will handle this give me space." I said.

Hadvar backed up a little. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I heard the Spiders coming within striking range.

"With the flames of battle your power I require

Vanquish my enemies for that is what I desire

Heed my call and come to me Flame Atronach!" I launched the spell a few feet from me.

A Burst of fire exploded and out came the Flame Atronach. An Atronach come in many shapes and sizes but the one I am for conjuring is a Flame Atronach. I called my first one when I was five. A Flame Atronach is about same size as a Nord, it's a female made entirely out of fire.

"Master." She said softly.

"Attack!" I said while launching Fireballs at the Spiders.

Within minutes of a rapidly throwing fireballs with my Atronach doing the same all five Frostbite spiders were dead with a little bow the Atronach disappeared and I turned to Hadvar.

"You should consider joining our army in Solitude. We could use someone like you. I would vouch for you if you like." Hadvar said softly.

"I will but only after I have avenged the death of my wife and unborn child." I replied.

"Okay. I think it would be wise for us to get out of this place and head to Riverwood from there I would suggest you head to Whiterun and meet the Jarl and inform him of our situation." Hadvar said.

"Sounds like a plan. Lets go." I said before we got ready to leave this forsaken cave.

(A/N: That is the end of the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.)


End file.
